


Opioid (TOMORROW_X_TOGETHER smut)

by oxeye_TXT



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Dominant Choi Yeonjun, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idols, M/M, OT5, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submissive Bottom Choi Soobin, Submissive Choi Soobin, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Yeonjun, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxeye_TXT/pseuds/oxeye_TXT
Summary: Opioid is a drug that effectively relieves pain. Choi Soobin have been in pain all his life and he have been offered this drug countless of times. Countless of times too, he refused. Pain is his comfort.Choi Yeonjun, a school bully did his usual bullying routine on the first day of his 3rd year in college. He shoved the blond- haired student who bumped into him in the hallways inside the piss smelling bathroom. The boy did nothing but lay on the floor. He's tall but it is very evident how weak he is, yeonjun smirked. This is his stress reliever. He started kicking him until he got tired, but still got nothing from the poor boy other than gentle moans. Yeonjun got tired and was about to leave when he felt a hug and something hard pressing on his behind; a whisper to his ear made him freeze. "Hurt me more".(The tags says it all. Thank you)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 62





	Opioid (TOMORROW_X_TOGETHER smut)

"Your mother and I decided to transfer you into another university.” said his father with a straight face

"A better one.” his mother added with an assuring smile.

"Yeah." was Choi Soobin's only response. 

He knows he can't argue because his father said that with finality. This is actually the 5th time he is transferring schools. His parents originally enrolled him in a Christian school for his secondary education; then got transferred to an expensive university on his 3rd year; graduated his highschool on the campus near their house. He then got enrolled in the same college where his parents graduated and now, he’s getting transferred again. Who wouldn’t even freak out when their only son goes home every day covered in dried blood and bruises? His parents always try to talk to him; only to be answered with silence. That worried his parents so much that they even booked him a therapist; thinking he was traumatized. They just wasted money because Soobin offered the same silence. Well, they’re rich, so he wouldn’t say that it’s a waste. 

Today too wasn’t any different. He entered their mansion in his dirty uniform, bruised face, and dried blood on his lips. “Ah, another school.” Soobin smirked to himself as he falls into his king-sized bed. He fell asleep with a smile that night, countless thrilling possibilities in his mind. 

\---

Choi Yeonjun, wiped his hands, now covered with blood. “Damn, your face’s so hard you know?” He particularly said that to himself and not to the lying brunette at his feet.  
The boy’s curled up, muttering curses of how in pain he is. Other than landing punches, Yeonjun also landed some kicks, and prior have hit the boy with a piece of wood he found in the corner.  
He did everything with a smile, occasionally licking his plump lips decorated with a black lip ring. He tossed the handkerchief, now covered with blood, to the side and lend out his hand to offer help to the brunette. Beomgyu glared to Yeonjun first before accepting the offer. Now up with his right hand on his abdomen, he exhibited a smile.  
This was followed by cheers and sounds of congratulations from two other companions who just stood there the entire time. 

“Congrats cousin! You endured it! Welcome to the group.”, with a light tap on his shoulder, Yeonjun lead the way and the other 3 followed him. 

“This calls for a celebration!”, Hueningkai beamed with his usual blinding smile. 

“My place?” Kang Taehyun chimed in. 

“Sure.”, Yeonjun briefly replied. 

Ah! Another night of drinking pass their limits, acting like they’re not college students aiming for a degree. 

\---  
As planned, they all gathered at Taehyun’s apartment, sitting on his brown carpet, downing bottles of beer. Everything’s muffled by the loud song they played. “PUMA”, that’s the title of the song. Yeonjun likes how it sounds, not admitting that he thinks the group who sang the song was composed of hot males, and the sole reason he started listening to the song. He leaned to the sofa, closed his eyes, and just got lost in the music. 

On the other corner of the room, the 3 boys looks pretty much drunk, they had tequila before settling for beers, so everyone’s pretty much drunk at this point. It’s 3AM anyways and they started drinking at 10PM. 

Kang Taehyun, was straddling Kai, grinding on his hard on in a rhythm he only knows. Kai’s head was buried in Taehyun’s neck, sucking in his skin, which will surely leave hickeys.  
Beomgyu was kneeling behind Kai, lips connected with Taehyun’s, the former not minding the pain in his lips from the earlier beating and the latter loving the taste of blood.  
They surely are making lewd noises but are just blended with the loud song they played.  
The three of them are clouded with the desire to satiate their hunger for flesh, powered by alcohol. 

“Please.”-Kai said in a soft voice, filled with plea. 

That was the cue for the two older male to detangle themselves from each other, stripping their clothes off in no time. They both helped the youngest to undress.  
Taehyun, pulling his pants down in one swift motion and Beomgyu getting rid of Kai’s shirt then tossing it to the side like it’s the most bothersome thing in the planet.  
Like it was rehearsed a hundred of times, Taehyun laid on his back, Kai went above him on a 69 position and Beomgyu positioned himself in front of the younger’s face.  
The three of them were just in flames, indulging each other. It was evident by how erected their dicks are. They started sucking each other. 

“God! Kai! Just when did you become this good?”-Beomgyu said amidst the moans and even tightening his hold on Kai’s blond locks.  
This sure motivated the youngest for he sucked even harder and Beomgyu could feel like his soul is being sucked in too. His dick is so deep in Kai’s warm mouth.  
The younger oftentimes gagging cause of how big Beomgyu is, but still continuing.  
Kai has his right hands on the floor for support and jacking Taehyun off with the other. 

Taehyun, on the otherhand continued sucking the youngest, getting more hyped up with the conversation of the two males on top of him. 

The oldest, still leaning in the sofa, is now all eyes on his three dongsaengs, palming his hard dick.  
Damn, he saw this a lot of times already yet it still never fails to make him horny. While looking at the trio, his gaze locked with a very big expressive eyes and he immediately understood.  
He got up and went to Taehyun’s room to get lube and condom from his bedside drawer.  
He then tossed it to the younger and sat on the sofa, pulling out his member, stroking it while eyes fixated on them.  
Taehyun rolled out under Kai and proceeded to his back. He picked up the lube then spread a massive amount on his hands. 

“Kai, I will prep you.” He was only answered by moans. 

Taehyun took that as a yes and insert one finger on Kai’s hole.  
Damn, he’s still tight as ever despite being fucked almost everyday. 

Kai gasped on Beomgyu’s dick when he entered a second finger and was about to face him, maybe to complain, when Beomgyu grabbed him by the hair and shoved him deeper in his cock.  
Taehyun only chuckled because it is evident how close the older is to euphoria. 

Taehyun wasted no time, inserted a third finger then started scissoring the youngest, supporting his waist because he is already squirming.  
Taehyun, really did took his time despite his throbbing dick begging to be buried deep Kai’s ass.

Only seconds after praising himself on how patient he is, he let go, put a condom on his dick and positioned himself on Kai’s hole. He was so eager that he forgot to warn Kai and inserted the tip of his dick. Good lord! The youngest is so tight and so warm! 

He received an expected response from Kai, because of the lack of warning and also the pain, but it was just left unnoticed because the older males are already lost in oblivion.  
Taehyun started pounding on Kai, without any control. He could never understand why fucking Kai is so out of this world. 

On the otherhand, Beomgyu released his load on Kai’s mouth, also without warning. Sticky white cum mixed with saliva is now dripping in the blond male’s chin with tears impending to fall from his eyes.  
Not long after Beomgyu came, Taehyun’s pace became faster—like a wild animal. The only thing Kai was able to do was brace himself and moan out loud. 

“Shit hyung! I love it when you fuck me this hard.” said Kai, or atleast that’s what Taehyun understood cause the youngest said that between moans and he really looked like a mess. Taehyun loves destroying Kai every single time. 

Beomgyu kneeled to level his face with Kai and kissed him despite his own cum still dripping from the youngest mouth. Tongues fighting, saliva and cum just mixing with each other.  
With one sloppy trust, Taehyun came and Kai followed—this being his third orgasm. 

The three men, drunk and exhausted just settled themselves on the floor. They all managed to cuddle together, making themselves comfortable and all with eyes closed, consciousness slowly slipping away.

“And who told the 3 of that you’re done?” they heard the oldest which they even forgot was there with them. 

“Hmmmm…” was the only answer he got.

Beomgyu thought that Yeonjun already left but let out a squeal and immediately opened his eyes when he felt someone open his legs. 

It was Yeonjun. 

(I a very sorry for uploading so late. Thank you everyone. Hope you enjoyed it ! Tell me what you think.)


End file.
